


Why Me?

by HunterMay18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Luke, Bottom Niall, Crossdressing, Feminine Luke, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Luke, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is seven months pregnant with Ashton's baby, exactly one month before the baby is due he asks Ashton why he chose him over everyone else. Luke is different than most boys, he loves to dress in skirts, leggings and wear lace underwear, he just wants to know why Ashton chose him over everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>"You could have had anyone else, why me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

Luke sighed softly as he looked down at his protruding stomach, he couldn’t help but wonder after all these years, five years to be exact, why Ashton chose him over everyone else that threw themselves at him. Luke wasn’t anything special, he was just a boy that loved wearing girls clothing more than anything. The feeling of the skirts and soft fabric of the shirts, he couldn’t get enough of it. But, lets not forget the feeling of the lace underwear he loves to wear so much.

He heard Ashton moving about in the kitchen, making dinner for themselves, but he decided that it would be time for him to actually ask him that question that’s been haunting him since they got together in high school. And since they have a baby on the way, why not?

Luke tapped his fingers on his stomach before he sighted and yelled out, "Baby?"

Ashton quickly came running in, wide eyed as he looked down at Luke, "Everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

Luke nodded, "Everything's fine, I just have a question for you." He asked as he rubbed his stomach where he felt some tiny kicks.  

Ashton sat down next to him and rubbed Luke's stomach, like always, "You're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked, his eyes wide and serious.

Luke smiled and shook his head, "I didn't accept the ring for nothing, and I happen to be carrying your child.” He pointed down to his stomach only to place his hand over Ashton's, "I actually want to know why?"

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, "Why to what?"

"You could have had anyone else, why me?"

Ashton furrowed in his eyebrows, “Why do you want to know so badly?” He teased quietly.

Luke pouted and then shrugged, “I don’t know, I think it’s something that I’ve always wanted to know. And I decided that it was the right time to ask, since we’re running out of alone time anyways with the baby almost here.”

Ashton nodded and smiled, "Well, sit back, we have five years of a story to explain."

 


	2. one

 

 

They always say that when you meet the person you’re going to marry, you just know. The way that they make you feel, even when they are not around you, they make you feel loved. But, even when they are around you, you can’t help but stare into their eyes or even take your eyes off of them. The way their smile or laugh makes your heart stop or even melt, you don’t ever want to lose them.

Ashton thought that today would be just a normal first day of senior year in highschool, but boy was he wrong. He met the boy of his dreams dressed in a bright pink shirt and a flowing black skirt. He didn’t know why the boy intrigued him, but he knew there was something about him that make his skin tingle.

Ashton was too busy staring to realize that the said boy was right in front of him, flushed cheeks and waving a hand in his face, “Umm, excuse me? Mate, you okay?”

Ashton adverted his eyes up and they widened, “Ohh, hello. What can I do for you?”

Luke smiled, “I’m new to the school, and I have no idea where to go.” Luke showed Ashton his schedule and he looked up and down.

“So, you have first period across the hall from me and then the rest are scattered, but I’m sure I can get you there on time for me to get to mine on time.”

Luke nodded, “Okay, thank you, I’m Luke by the way.”

Ashton smiled, “I’m Ashton.” Luke, he thought, it had a nice ring to it. He loved that name, always have loved it and now he may have someone to love with that name.

“Lead the way, I guess?” Luke muttered quietly and Ashton chuckled as he pulled Luke along with him to their first period classes.

They stopped in the hallway, in between two classes, “Alright, this one is your class and mine is right across the hall. We’ll meet here after class and I’ll bring you. Okay?”

Luke nodded, “Thank you, Ash.” He disappeared into the classroom, leaving Ashton blushing slightly before he shuffles off into his class. He groans at the thought of math in the morning, anything but math he thought to himself.

He looks up and smiles when he spots one of his many friends, Louis sitting in the middle, with a seat next to him. “Lou, how was your summer?”

Louis smiled, “Ohh you know, spent most of my time with Zayn, went to New York City for a few days. Had some fun with the family and even went camping with Zayn and the others, and my god Harry and Niall are so fucking loud.”

Ashton chuckled, “So, finally realized their feelings for each other?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, they were constantly fighting and the camp thing was a set up. We sort of locked them in the tent and then everything led to that. It kept us up for the rest of the night, and then Zayn tried to get me to get off to the sounds of them, but they are our best friends and it was a big turn off.”

Ashton laughed, “He got hard from them?”

Louis nodded, “But, I was not having it, so he got mad at me. He ended up moving away from me, but I guess the thought of us doing anything remotely sexual while they were getting it on, made him soft or whatever. He came back to me and apologized and I just laughed in his face and then he kissed me to shut him up.”

Ashton’s eyes widened, “Wasn’t that?”

Louis nodded and his face went crimson, “It was everything that I imagined and we didn’t plan it. He even told me that he was going to do it when I least expect it, but that completely took me off guard.”

“Nice. So, um, have you seen the new student?”

Louis nodded, “The one with the skirt, he’s got some nice legs, better than half the girls in this school,” He said that loud enough to have the girls turn towards him and glare at him, he brushed them off and continued on with the conversation, “What about him?”

Ashton’s face flushed, once again, “There’s something about him, I can’t seem to get him off my mind.”

“Awhh, does widdle Ashy have widdle crush?” Louis teased quietly, making Ashton blush deeper.

“Maybe, I don’t know, he’s different than most people.”

Louis nodded, “He definitely is different, don’t lose that one, he’ll definitely be a keeper.”

Ashton furrowed in his eyebrows, “Why? How do you know he’ll be a keeper?”

“This morning when I was walking into school, I saw the stunt you pulled. He literally locked eyes on you and blushed, there was many other people in the hall that he could have asked, but he went straight to you. He wants to get to know you, he probably thinks the same thing about you.”

“Really?”

Louis nodded and sighed, “It was like I witnessed love at first sight.”

 


	3. chapter two.

 

 

 

Luke stopped Ashton from continuing, “Did he really say that?”

Ashton smiled big, “Of course he did, why would I lie to you?”

Luke shrugged and started to twiddle his thumbs, “It’s not that, it’s just before you came along no one really ever paid attention to me. No one understood me, like you. I don’t know, it was just hard to believe that someone like you, actually liked me.”

Ashton frowned and hooked his fingers underneath Luke’s chin, “Baby, I love you for you. Why can’t you believe that?”

“I do believe you now, but back then, it was hard. Especially with all those fucking girls who tried to steal you from me.”

Ashton giggled because he knew no matter how hard those girls had tried, he would have never been interested in them. “Babe, they wouldn’t have had a chance anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“They didn’t have the right packaging.”

Luke chuckled, “But, weren’t you bisexual?”

“Is there such a term as ‘Luke-sexual’?” Ashton replied back quickly.

Luke blushed deep and Ashton cooed at him. Luke didn’t respond to that question, he just leaned over and kissed Ashton softly. “Can you continue the story?”

Ashton chuckled, “Of course baby.”

 

*

 

What Louis had told Ashton stuck with him for the rest of the day, his voice kept repeating it over and over in his head. He couldn’t get it out of his head, even though he didn’t even really want to. He smiled everytime he thought about that, everytime he thought about Luke.

Luke waved a hand in Ashton’s face, “Ash, you okay?”

Ashton blinked his eyes repeatedly before he looked over to Luke, “Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“You had that same stare this morning when I was trying to get your attention. Is it just one of those days you’re extra tired?”

Ashton nodded, which was entirely half-true, since he waited until the last minute to work on an essay that was due that day. “Yeah, my procrastinating got the best of me. I wrote a ten page essay in five hours last night, didn’t fall asleep until about two in the morning. Not the best idea in the world.”

Luke chuckled and shook his head, “My body physically can’t stay up past 11:30pm, I always fall asleep at that time, no matter how hard I try to stay up.”

“Can that happen to me?” Ashton asked aloud.

“It’s not always the best thing though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I always miss the ball drop on new years.” Luke pouted, making Ashton smile.

“It’s nothing special.”

“But, how would I know, I’ve never been awake to see it.”

Ashton just shook his head, “Get into the class before I pull you in there and make a scene.” Luke rolled his eyes and went in and went to sit in the back of the room where there was an empty seat. Ashton sighed as he quickly made his way over to his class, which was on the other side of the building.  
  
Ashton made a promise to himself that day, get Luke to see the ball drop on New Years, and maybe even get him to kiss him. He has a lot to do before then.


	4. chapter three.

 

 

As Ashton was telling Luke the story, he had stopped for a moment and Luke furrowed in his eyebrows as his fiance was staring at him curiously.

“Ashy?”

“Why aren’t you in those loose fitting skirts?” Ashton asked as he looked at Luke in a pair of loose sweats.

Luke mumbled something quietly that Ashton couldn’t hear, but he knew something was off when Luke’s eyes became glassy, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“They don’t fit me anymore. I tried to pull them on over my head, but they are too short and if I keep them over the bump, it’s bad for the baby. I tried to wear them, and I can’t even wear my favorite clothes anymore.”

Ashton’s heart broke in two, “Baby, why didn’t you tell me? All I have to do is take out the elastic, that’s the problem.”

“Really?”

Ashton nodded, “Sometimes the elastic is too tight, even for maternity clothes, want me to go cut one out and then wear it?”

Luke nodded, wiping away the stray tear, “Could you do the black one?”

Ashton smiled, “Of course baby, anything for you.” Ashton quickly did just that and came back to help Luke put on the skirt. Ashton pulled off his sweats and choked on his saliva when he noticed that Luke was still wearing those lace panties, he really loves those things. Ashton looked up to Luke, “Later.” Ashton smirked and carefully put on the skirt, “Better?”

Luke smiled and nodded, “Much better.”

Ashton smiled, “Now, where was I?” Ashton pondered for a second before he maneuvered himself underneath Luke where he was laying on the couch, “Oh right,” he spoke as he started to continue his story.

 

*

 

It had been two weeks since Ashton had met Luke, and everything was going wrong for Ashton. Louis was trying to help him cope with Luke dating someone, one of their friends to be exact. It tore Ashton because that friend knew about Ashton’s feelings, but he apparently didn’t care.

“Ash, you have to get your man from him,” Zayn spoke as he came up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around him.

Ashton sighed, “I know I do, but who would of thought that Michael would have done something like that? He knew how much I liked him and then he goes and does this!” Ashton groaned and started to hit his head against the lockers. “Lets face it, if he can’t even realize that I like him, then I’ll never get him to be mine.”

Zayn frowned, “Ash, that is not true and you know that. And besides, Michael was never really one of us anyways, he always broke the bro code.”

“Does anyone even honor the bro code anymore?” Louis muttered quietly.

“Apparently not.” Ashton sighed and he walked off, leaving them two alone. Ashton was usually a happy and bubbly person, but ever since he saw Michael kiss Luke’s cheek, he changed. He hadn’t smiled or even laughed since then. And not to mention that Luke hasn’t been talking to him either.

Ashton didn’t even go to his next class, he decided to just ditch the rest of the day and went to the beach. He wasn’t the type of person to go to the beach, but he needed some time to himself to think things over, so he found himself with his shoes off and about ankle deep in the water.

Someone came up to the side of him, “You know, he really does like you.”

Ashton turned over and saw Calum looking out over the water, “What do you meant? Who?”

“Luke, he really likes you, it’s just Michael gave him an ultimatum he couldn’t say no to.”

Ashton furrowed in his eyebrows, “Ultimatum? So he’s forcing him to be with him?”

Calum nodded, sighing quietly, “He basically told him that if he didn’t date him Michael would reveal a secret of his that he’s not ready to share.”

Ashton raised his eyebrows, “What a fucking dick.”

Calum chuckled, “That’s Michael for you, if he wants something, he’ll do anything in his power to get it. He doesn’t even care who he hurts in the process, as long as he gets what he wants, then he’s fine with it.”

Ashton just shook his head, “And to think I felt sorry for him when that girl broke his heart, he probably did something to her or whatever.”

“I’m not sure about that one, don’t jump to conclusions on that one, she was crazy.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just, I think I may love Luke,” Ashton whispered, almost mumbling the last part.

“What? You love Luke?”

Ashton rubbed his hands over his face, “I don’t know what I feel but, everytime I see him, my heart beats out of my chest, basically everything they tell you that happens around your crush. He’s all that I think about every second of the day, there’s never time that he doesn’t cross my mind, I can’t get him out no matter how hard I try. And then I see him parading around with Michael, it breaks me, I just want him to be mine.”

“Then take him as yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Make it so he can’t resist you, make it so that he can’t stand the chance to not be with you.”

“What do mean by that?”

“Make him feel the way you do when you see him with Michael.”

“So, make him jealous?”

Calum nodded, “Make it where he approaches you when he can’t take it anymore, you need to show him that you don’t need him.”

“But I do need him.”

“He doesn’t know that.”


End file.
